Megamind
Megamind is an alien from the DreamWorks movie of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gru vs Megamind *Mr. Incredible vs. Megamind *Megamind vs. Syndrome *Lex Luthor VS. Megamind History Sent to Earth in a rocket by his parents to escape the destruction of his home planet, he landed in a prison and was raised by the prisoners. Being consistently out-competed by another young alien, "Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes" Metroman, Megamind embraced the evil side, and became Metroman's archenemy. After his apparent defeat and killing of Metroman, Megamind became unhappy with his dominance of Metro City, and created a new hero to fight - Titan. However, the new “hero” was so dense that he thought that his name was Tighten. Worse, when Tighten became a psychotic villain, Megamind was forced into the role of hero and protector of Metro City, a role he came to embrace. (Events recorded in the Megamind video games) During a press conference, in which he publicly proclaimed that crime was extinguished in Metro City, an explosion rocked the city. Hurrying back to his secret lair, Megamind discovered that a group of supervillains, called the Doom Syndicate, had robbed the lair of everything he did not have on his person. Death Battle Info: Appearance Megamind, in his undisguised state, appears as a blue-skinned humanoid standing 5’5” tall, with a bald, large-domed head, and a goatee. He tries to always dress in caped, primarily black costumes, that are adorned with metal spikes. When speaking, he has a tendency to mispronounce common words, such as "Ollo!" instead of "Hello!" and referring to Metro City as "Metrosity." Powers Super-intelligence is Megamind's power, which he uses to concoct elaborate plans, and a fantastic mechanical aptitude, which he uses to create high-tech weapons and tools. Weapons and Equipment * De-Gun - This pistol-shaped weapon has a revolving cylinder with eight words on it. Megamind turns the cylinder, and the one that he puts next to “De” is the function that the weapon employs. The eight functions on the gun are: *# Decompress *# Debilitate *# Demoralize *# Decoupage (well, he did invent this gun while still in school.) *# Deregulate *# Death Ray NOTE: It is not known what any of these six functions do, suggesting that they work poorly, or not at all. *# Dehydrate – This function immediately reduces anything the weapon is pointed at to a small, blue cube, which can be picked up and pocketed. If exposed to water, the item or person will immediately return to its original state, without harm. *# Destroy – This function sends out a burst of energy like a blaster pistol, though not a very powerful one. * Disguise-Watch - This item allows its wearer to appear to be another person, complete with a different size and shape, and even having a different voice. It can be used to copy another person, or create an entirely new persona. As long as the watch is maintained, the disguise remains perfect. It does not, however, give the wearer any memories belonging to the person copied. * Battle-Suit - The Battle-Suit is a large, robotic suit that stands about five stories tall. The wearer/operator can move the suit as dexterously as he or she normally moves. * Spider-Bot - This vehicle can move quickly in any direction, including up walls and across ceilings, and has a short-range laser canon. It can also act independently, when no one is driving it. * Car - Megamind's car is a black 1949 Buick Roadmaster Sedanette, with extra wings and metallic spikes. It has a "Cloak" button which renders the car and all its contents invisible. In fact, the car is so perfectly invisible that sometimes Megamind has trouble finding it. * Hoverbike - This flying motorcycle can carry two riders at a very high rate of speed. * Brainbots - These flying robots serve as Megamind's assistants, often providing light displays for his theatrics. Their attack ability is severely limited, as they can provide a somewhat painful bight, but little more. They appear to have roughly the same intelligence as dogs. * Satellite Death Ray - This space-based satellite uses solar energy to shoot a high-energy beam at any ground-based target. It does have a somewhat long "warm-up" time. * B.I.N.K.E.Y. (Blue Ion Nano Kinetic Energ-Y) - Megamind 's parents gave this pacifier to him when he was a baby. It can shoot lasers, be used as a power source and provide light. Trivia Gallery Megamind Presentation.PNG|Megamind using his “Presentation” on Tighten Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Movie Combatants Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Megamind Characters Category:Mascots Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Technology users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist